


Vagadommed

by Griffy (honklust)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bottom Ryan, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Jeremy, Trans Male Character, jeremwood, jeremy is unfuckable! the man cannot be fucked!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honklust/pseuds/Griffy
Summary: Jeremy gets a little aggressive when he's riding Ryan's face. Ryan approves wholeheartedly.





	Vagadommed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut! I just wanted to talk about how I love top Jeremy and slutty bottom Ryan so here we are! (Kudos to my wife for the title)

"God, Ryan,” Jeremy fisted his hand in Ryan’s hair, grinding his hips down deeper against his face. The other man was already fully and completely blissed the fuck out - his chin soaked with slick and drool, his pretty blue eyes rolled up in his head. There was facepaint smeared all over the insides of Jeremy’s tense thighs, irreparably smudged into something no longer really resembling a skull.

Jeremy didn’t mind that. He thought Ryan looked fucking good all messy, sweating and panting and practically begging for him to ride him harder. 

The thrill of sitting on the Vagabond’s face was still not lost on him, even after all this time. There was something heady in the power there - the easy, fast transition from new guy to the person crushing Ryan Haywood’s infamously dangerous smile in between his legs.

The headboard creaked as Jeremy propped one hand against it for support, the other tangled tight against Ryan’s scalp, holding tight, forcing him to stay still as he ground his hips forward, rubbing his cock against his tongue. For Ryan’s part he was more than amicable - moaning every time Jeremy cursed at him, lapping at Jeremy’s short, thick length like his life fucking depended on it.

“Yeah, you like that shit? You like sucking my cock, you bitch?” Jeremy cursed, slamming his hips forward, back arching forward a little as he curled over Ryan’s head, pressing his own sweaty forehead against the solid wood of the bed frame above him. “Christ, don’t you dare stop.” He pulled back just a little, lifted his hips and watched, transfixed, heart hammering, as a thick string of clear fluid connected Ryan’s tongue to his cunt.

Fucking amazing. 

He re-adjusted his position slightly, angled his hips downward and forced Ryan to crane his neck up a bit, pushing his swollen cock up against his lips with a little bit more care this time. He could feel himself already inching towards an orgasm - his knees were shaking, but the adrenaline was so fucking good and he wanted to bury himself here forever, with Ryan stuck between his legs. “Suck it.” He said, voice low and demanding. 

And Ryan did. Of course he did.

The Vagabond had a tendency to be a lot more _malleable_ than he liked to let on. Jeremy had seen that the first day they’d met properly (with Ryan’s hair down and falling over his shoulders, his face scrubbed clean, an easy, flirtatious smile on his lips.) Jeremy had wanted to fuck him from the moment he’d first seen the guy’s mugshot, but meeting him in person only really solidified his suspicions. Ryan Haywood needed to get put in his fucking place.

And Jeremy? Jeremy liked putting people right where they belonged. He was a fucking tank of a man - built short and stocky and deceptively fast. He didn’t have a single problem barrelling people over, be it on the streets or when he got them alone. Fucking was good. Fucking people up was even better.

With Ryan, he was afforded the luxury to do both.

Ryan’s mouth pressed eagerly against his skin, lips closing around his swollen cock as his tongue pushed forward once more, licking wetly along the head, and Jeremy cursed out loud, fingers tightening around his hair so hard he heard him whine, heard the wood above him creak once more. “Goddamn, yeah, just like that. You like that, you fucking slut?” He knocked his hips forward, watched Ryan struggle to maintain his position, his nose buried against his pubic bone.

When Ryan hummed, a drooly, fucked-out attempt at responding, Jeremy found himself moaning out loud, knocking his skull against the bed once more. “Christ, Ryan,” He mumbled, voice growing low and gruff, hips snapping forward slowly and steadily, riding right up against the warm, wet surface of his tongue.

“Gonna make me cum, Ryan?” His voice was low now, heavy and panting, his knees shaking. Ryan was desperate for it, desperate to make him happy and Jeremy knew that. He fully intended to take advantage of that fact. 

He felt him hum in response, eager to please as ever, his hands still ever-so-politely kept away from his own weeping cock, gripping helplessly at Jeremy’s hips, scrambling for an anchor point. Jeremy let out a shaky, heavy sob and groaned low, his toes curling as he arched forward, slipped down so he was practically curled around Ryan’s head, smothering him for a long, heavy moment, his hips moving of their own accord as he came. He orgasmed as violently as he did everything else, his entire body trembling and seizing up, his vision blanking as he let himself ride it out, cumming all over Ryan’s face. 

When he rolled off of him, he felt like his legs had turned to spaghetti. One nut wasn’t usually enough to do him in for the night, but the evening was young and he was already feeling that warm, cozy post-orgasm haze coil around his chest. He shifted around so he could squirm right up next to Ryan’s sweaty, trembling form, pressing one wide palm against his heaving chest. “You good, buddy?”

“Uh huh…” Ryan replied, dumbly, staring starry-eyed up at the ceiling. His face was a fucking wreck, a mess of ruined grease paint and cum, and Jeremy thought, not for the first time that night, that it was a fantastic look for him. 

“I really fucked you up.” He laughed, low and happy, and nosed up against his sticky cheek, pressing little kisses against his jawline.

Ryan whined in response, shutting his eyes and shifting to swing an arm around Jeremy, tugging him up closer to himself. “Can, uh… Can I--” His voice was heavy and needy and Jeremy loved that. Loved that he could make the fucking Vagabond beg him for anything.

He slid a hand down between them, curled his calloused fingers around Ryan’s cock - ever so gentle. There was more than one way to fuck a guy up. 

He stroked him breathtakingly slowly, working his hand along his cock, his half-lidded eyes meeting Ryan’s. He loved the look on his face, the way his breath hitched when Jeremy squeezed, the way his thighs were trembling. “D’you wanna cum, Ryan?” He mumbled, pressing another sticky kiss against his face.

Ryan let out a low, desperate moan, bucking his hips forward into Jeremy’s palm, his brows furrowing and his hands coming up to clutch needily at his shoulders. “Oh, fuck--- Oh fuck, yeah, please? Please.” 

Jeremy wasn’t going to tease him much longer - he was a kind dude, and really, at the end of the day, he wanted to help. He shifted up on one elbow, looking down into Ryan’s desperate, hazy eyes. “Cum for me, Ryan. C’mon now.” 

And he did - Ryan’s body tensing up and his hands clutching hard enough to bruise at Jeremy’s arms, his whole body shuddering. His cock twitched against Jeremy’s warm hand, cum splashing across both their stomachs as he let out a string of half-comprehendible curses, his head knocking forward, eyes squeezing shut.

Jeremy eased him through it - cooing and shushing at him as he continued to stroke his cock, right up until he felt him start to soften. He was immediately so much mushier - he was just as eager to coddle someone as he was to fuck them into oblivion. “Ohhh, yes, that’s so good, Ry, you did so good.” 

Ryan slurred out a “thank you,” his eyes practically rolled back in his skull, his whole face and neck smudged with grease paint and sweat and cum, chest heaving. Jeremy found himself, for the third time, thinking of how beautiful he looked like that.

“You cut a pretty picture like that.” Jeremy muttered, leaning in and giving him a warm, soft kiss, his mouth tasting like sweat and copper. “You did _so_ fucking good.” 

He tugged Ryan in close, one hand settling comfortably on the soft curve of his ass, and kissed at his sweaty, dirty hair, feeling his pulse gradually slow down. He loved this part almost as much as he loved everything else - feeling someone warm and malleable beside him, knowing he’d made them feel good. He felt warmth blossom in his chest, heart swelling as Ryan nuzzled up against him, buried his face against his collarbones as they both settled into the warm, hazy place just between sleep and wakefulness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If u like my gross stuff u can find me on twitter @ striderfucker! <3 <3


End file.
